


future days

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: returning to her timeline is too risky, daisy thinks.





	future days

Daisy has given up the idea of finding peace a while ago, and she admits it to herself the moment she turns away from her team without a goodbye.

If she had told them of her intention to stay here, in this miserable future it seems she caused, they would have stopped her.

So she says nothing, gets no farewell.

An added penance, added pain.

The rebuilding of humanity offers her purpose, offers her heart healing she didn’t believe in.

And one day, when Tess takes her hand and smiles at her, she realises it offered her peace, after all.


End file.
